Celebrities, such as actors, athletes, political leaders, etc., often make personal appearances at which they provide autographs and personalized items, such as photographs, to members of the public. Due to geographic constraints, crowd size limitations and the like, it is often difficult or impossible for members of the public to meet the celebrities in order personally to obtain the autograph or personalized item from the celebrities.
A need exists for a method and system for providing personalized items, in particular autographed photographic images, to members of the public who cannot personally attend events at which their favorite celebrities appear.